Portable devices which incorporate memory components are becoming very popular. Non-volatile memory chips have typically been utilized in such portable devices because volatile DRAM chips typically require a much greater power budget while in standby mode than comparable non-volatile memory devices because volatile DRAM chips must be periodically refreshed to avoid data loss.
Present manufacturing methods produce a relatively large number of volatile DRAM chips containing at least some defective bits according to one or more failure modes. Such defective volatile DRAM chips are typically much less expensive than unflawed volatile DRAM chips.
Additionally, manufacturers typically set suggested refresh rate frequencies conservatively. The true frequency at which a particular volatile DRAM chip must be refreshed to avoid losing data varies according to many factors, including component variance and environmental factors, among others.
Therefore, a method and system for utilizing defective volatile DRAM and under refreshing volatile DRAM without loss of data in portable devices is desired.